


Bottoms

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bard and Thranduil spend a day at the beach together.





	

Thranduil's brows creep towards her hairline, peeking from under her sunglasses. One long hand sits on her thigh while the other one firmly grasps a sweating glass. If she squints, she can see the white splotches where they’ve failed to rub in the sunscreen completely. 

“I don’t understand,” Thranduil says. “You wish to have sex on the beach? Actual sex on the beach - not the drink? I  _ am  _ capable of having the drink made.” 

“I would enjoy it.” Bard scoops handfuls of sand. “I can cross it off my bucket list then.” 

The other woman flicks her hair, long and silvery over her shoulder. She refuses to sit on the actual sand, claiming it will get into her bottoms and therefore get into everything. Perhaps that is why Bard chokes - or maybe it’s the overwhelming smell of sunscreen as Thranduil nods.

The towel ends a scrunched up mess halfway through, stuffed beneath Thranduil’s head. Her bottoms, red and glittery have been tossed somewhere and Bard worries may be inhabited by a crab. 

Thranduil turns her head and everything becomes muffled at the rush of sand into her ear. She will pay for this tomorrow - in her ear and much worse. For now though, the pay is cheap. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never got on the whole Bard the Bowman/Thranduil ship. 
> 
> I did try though.


End file.
